


1745 Smiles

by Aeris444



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard loves Lee's many smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1745 Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> My first time in the RichLee fandom!
> 
> Each part is a 100 words drabble.
> 
> English isn't my first language so if you spot any mistake or typo, just let me know!

Smile n°1

“Richard, this his Lee Pace! Lee, this is Richard Armitage” Peter introduced them briefly before leaving to set everything up for the screen test.

Richard shook Lee’s hand, welcomed him on the set and meant to retreat as to read his lines one last time but he was interrupted by Lee.

“It’s unbelievable to be here, isn’t it?”

Richard nodded. As Lee continued talking, Richard looked at him more closely. His face was so expressive, his smile innocent and bright. 

For someone as reserved as Richard, Lee was like a sun too bright. Hard to look at but alluring nonetheless.

***

Smile n°2

Still waiting for Peter to call them, they had relocated around a small table filled with drinks, biscuits and fruits.

Richard was absentmindedly eating some grapes, trying to concentrate and enter Thorin’s mindset.

Peter wanted them to rehearse the confrontation scene as it would be the central point of Thorin and Thranduil’s relationship in the movies.

“I watched North and South, you were great in it.”

“Thanks.” 

Richard's surprise must have showed as Lee added : 

“I googled you when Peter told me you’ll be playing Thorin”.

He was smiling like a kid confessing something. Richard shouldn’t have found it cute.

***

Smile n° 23

It took Richard a week to realise he had started to categorize Lee’s smiles. He had always been the observant kind, staying in the back and watching. Though, never had he been so obsessed with watching someone.

Lee seemed to smile most of the time but each smile looked different for a watchful observer like Richard.

“Richard, come here!” Ian called him as he entered the cafetaria. Ian was having lunch with Orlando, Eve, Luke and Lee. 

Richard sat next to Luke, just in front of Lee. Their eyes met and Lee smiled. A smile Richard had never saw before. 

***

Smile n°445

Richard left the make-up and prosthetics building hunched. They had filmed the spider web scenes and he had spend most of his time suspended mid-air and covered in webs. He was sure some was still clinging to his skin and wished nothing more than a hot shower and some rest.

It was already pitch black outside and Richard walked slowly to his trailer.

“Richard!”

Lee’s accent was unmistakable.

“Hey!”

“I was thinking… Would like to go out tonight for some drinks or…”

“Sorry Lee but I’m knackered.”

“Oh…”

Lee’s smile was so sad Richard couldn’t stand it.

***

Smile n° 446

“You could come to my trailer and we could watch a film. I have beer.” Richard suggested, not really thinking about what he was saying as long as the sad smile disappeared from Lee’s face.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Come on! Just let me take a shower to get rid of these fuckings webs and I’m all yours!”

Realising what he had said, Richard blushed. 

“I didn’t hope for that much for a first date!” Lee answered, teasing as his smile became wicked.

Unusually bold, Richard teased back.

“It’s not a date if I haven’t been dined and wined!”

***

Smile n°449

They ended up watching what was on TV. Through, Richard started to feel really tired and it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open. His answers to Lee were monosyllabic and he had no idea of what was going on in the film.

***

He woke up a little later. Lee watching him, smiling tenderly at the man who had decided his shoulder was the perfect pillow.

“Sorry.” Richard blushed but didn’t move.

“No need. You said you were tired.”

“I should go now.” Lee added after a moment when they didn’t moved.

“Yeah.” Richard finally lifted his head. 

***

Smile n°823

If he was honest, Richard had probably been attracted to Lee since their first meeting but it wasn’t easy for him to admit that.

Why linger onsomething that would never come true? How a man like Lee, so beautiful and young could even consider being with someone like Richard?

What Richard hadn’t counted on was the power of Lee’s smile. The little one he seemed to reserve for Richard only. The one that appeared more and more often on his lips even when they were meters apart. The one Richard was dreaming of each night.

Richard was in love. Unquestionably.

***

Smile n°1247

Richard finished his moves as Lee and Orlando came in the training room. They were talking animatedly and Lee was smiling. He was beautiful. Even more when Orlando said something that made him laugh.

Richard couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy He wanted to be the one making Lee laugh like that.

Then Orlando spotted him and nudged Lee who looked at Richard and waved.

Richard waved back, probably looking utterly ridiculous.

Orlando whispered something to Lee then and Lee smiled. A shy smile that wasn’t common for the American. Richard could have sworn Lee was even blushing.

***

Smile n°1744

When Richard left the bar, he wasn't surprised Lee followed him. His lack of confidence wasn’t enough to prevent him noticing when someone was flirting with him.

The gazes and smiles Lee had sent him all the evening were crystal clear.

“Yours or mine?” Lee asked as he caught Richard up.

“Yours is closer.”

When they reached the trailer camp, Lee took Richard hand and lead them to his trailer. As Lee fumbled to open the door, Richard put his hands on his hips, steadying him.

The smile he saw then was full of promises, making him shiver in anticipation.

***

Smile n°1745

That smile, Richard never saw it. He just felt it, against his lips when Lee, after having looked at him so intensely Richard had a hard time holding his gaze, finally leaned and kissed him.

The kiss was light, shy but when Richard didn’t withdraw, it became bolder. That’d when Richard felt the slight tug on Lee’s lips, the small smile.

A smile Richard didn’t see but it clearly became one of his favourite and he intented to feel it again and again. 

Lee seemed okay with that plan as they kept kissing, the smile never disappearing from his lips.


End file.
